kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Nord Highlands
Nord Highlands (ノルド高原) is a mountainous region to the northeast of Erebonia and the northwest of Calvard. Profile Historically Nord Highlands has deep ties with Erebonia, yet it is not part of the empire. The Eisengard Range serves as a natural barrier between the two. Apart from two imperial military bases, the Zender Gate and Imperial Watchtower, and one unnamed republic base, the Nord Highlands consists mainly of vast fields and a nomadic settlement. Emperor Dreichels started raising his army for the War of the Lions in the Nord Highlands. Nord Highlands is known for their breeding and raising of horses. Most of the war horses used by the Imperial Army of Erebonia descended from Highland stock. The horses raised for Erebonia is one of the nomads' primary sources of income. The Golden Stallion, Erebonia's coat of arms, is said to depict a Nord-raised warhorse. Background Ruins spread through the Nord Highlands have revealed that it was once inhabited by a Neolithic civilisation, presumably prior to the Great Collapse. Noteworthy ruins include a statue in the northern field, an ancient quarry in the northeast, the Triangular Rock as the centerpiece of the southern fields, and the Stone Circle, a ring of standing stones in the southern field. The Guardian statue According to the legends, the enormous statue represents the Guardian that once sealed away an evil djinn in the ancient quarry. Other legends suggest that this is the same guardian that gave the nomads' ancestors permission to inhabit the Nord Highlands. The statue reminded Jusis Albarea of a tale that originated in the Dark Ages and spread throughout the Empire: "When the land roils with the tide of war, a colossal knight, wreathed in flame, come forth to quell the conflict." Another statue similar to the one in the Nord Highlands has been found on Bryonia Island, off the coast near Ordis. Locations Nomadic Settlement '''is a settlement that exists between the North and Southern sections of the Nord Highlands. While it is mostly stationed there during the calm periods, it is also highly mobile and easily dismantable - so it can quickly be moved by the people of Nord depending on the seasons or circumstances as implied by its name. '''Lake Lacrima (ラクリマ湖畔) is a lake in the northwest of Nord Highlands. The nomads settle for a set amount of time during the year. Gwyn Reinford also has a cabin near the lake. [[Ancient Quarry|'Ancient Quarry']]' '''is a quarry built by the Neolithics built and operated during the Dark Ages. Local legends dating back from the Neolithic era suggest that the Guardian sealed away an evil djinn in the quarry. '''Cave Shrine of Aria' (風霊窟) is one of the mysterious ruins scattered around Erebonia that once served as workshops for the Gnomes. Sealed within is a huge chunk of Zemurian Ore. Accessible in . Military installations 'Zender Gate '''is a military installation located south of Nord Highlands. It marks the border between Erebonia and Nord Highlands. '''The Watchtower '(監視塔) is a military installation located in the southeast of Nord Highlands. They are considered the first line of defense for the border with Calvard, overlooking one of their bases. Map Gallery Highlands - North= Nord_highlands_-_north_section_1_(sen1).jpg Nord_highlands_-_north_section_2_1_(sen1).jpg |-|Highlands - South= Nord highlands - south section 4 (sen1).jpg Nord highlands - south section 5 (sen1).jpg Nord_highlands_-_south_plains_3_(sen1).jpg Nord_highlands_-_south_plains_2_(sen1).jpg Nord_highlands_-_south_plains_1_(sen1).jpg Nord_highlands_-_south_plains_4_(sen1).jpg Nord_highlands_-_south_plains_5_(sen1).jpg Nord_highlands_-_stonehenge_1_(sen1).jpg|Stonehenge |-|Highlands - Northeast= Nord_-_Northeast_Highlands_1_(sen2).png Nord_-_Northeast_Highlands_2_(sen2).png Nord_-_Northeast_Highlands_3_(sen2).png Nord_-_Northeast_Highlands_-_Fishing_Spot_(sen2).png |-|Nomadic Settlement= Nord_highlands_-_nomadic_settlement_3_(sen1).jpg Nord_highlands_-_nomadic_settlement_1_(sen1).jpg Nord_highlands_-_nomadic_settlement_2_(sen1).jpg Nord Early Design 1 - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art |-|Lake Lacrima= Nord_-_Lake_Lacrima_1_(sen2).png Nord_highlands_-_lake_lacrima_2_(sen1).jpg Nord_highlands_-_lake_lacrima_3_(sen1).jpg |-|Ancient Quarry= Nord highlands - ancient quarry 3 (sen1).jpg Nord highlands - ancient quarry 2 (sen1).jpg Nord_Highlands_-_Ancient_Quarry_-_Interior_1_(sen2).png Nord_Highlands_-_Ancient_Quarry_-_Exterior_1_(sen2).png Nord_Highlands_-_Ancient_Quarry_-_Exterior_2_(sen2).png |-|Zender Gate= Zender Gate (Sen).jpg Nord_-_Zender_Gate_1_(sen2).png |-|Imperial Watchtower= Nord_-_Imperial_Watchtower_1_(sen2).png Nord_highlands_-_imperial_watchtower_1_(sen1).jpg Nord_highlands_-_imperial_watchtower_2_(sen1).jpg Nord_-_Imperial_Watchtower_2_(sen2).png Trivia * Nord stems from the German word "Norden" (north). * Nord Highlands was first mentioned in Trails in the Sky The 3rd. Category:Locations